A Bordo
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Rose se encontraba pensativa en la proa de aquel barco hasta que conocio a un misterioso chico...


**Personajes: no mios, son de James Cameron && de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p>Sus finas y delgadas manos se encontraban descansando plácidamente en los barrotes de aquel lujoso barco; observando cómodamente la noche estrellada, siendo testigo de una danza incandescente entre las estrellas y la luna. De nuevo había tenido una discusión con su madre Ruth; eso ya era costumbre por lo tanto ya no le afectaban las peleas entre ellas. Al contrario, cada vez la hacían sentirse mucho mejor.<p>

Estaba cansada de esa "vida" si es que sele podía llamar así, cansada de apariencias, de conocer gente que lo ultimo que le importaba era la integridad del ser humano, estaba cansada de solo escuchar _"es por nuestro bien" "es la mejor opción" "el dinero lo es todo" _¿Acaso en este barco llamado _Titanic_ no existía una sola persona sensata, bueno, noble y agradable?

Claro que no.

Toda la gente que estaba en esta embarcación era de lo más engreída, petulante, egocéntrica que pudiera existir…

-Claro que no, no todos los pasajeros somos como usted cree- dijo una voz aterciopelada

-¿Disculpa?- contesto ella incrédula

-Perdóneme señorita- dijo aquel misterioso caballero desde las sombras- No fue mi intensión molestarla, Compermiso

-¡Espere!-dijo ella dándose vuelta y buscándolo entre las sombras- ¿Quién es?

-Un amigo- dijo aquella voz que para su gusto era la más bella que había escuchado

-Un amigo…-dijo dudosa- ¿Nos conocemos?

-No

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Cómo se llamas usted señorita?- contraataco aquella voz

-Rose Dewitt Bukater

-Un gusto señorita Rose… ¿Puedo hablarle de tu?

-Claro- dijo ella entrando en confianza y dándole de nuevo la espalda- ¿Por qué se esconde en las sombras…?

-Llámeme Anthony, también de tu, si gusta- contesto él

-Bueno, ¿Por qué te escondes en las sombras Anthony?

-Digamos que me siento más seguro en esta parte de la proa Rose, ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos en medio de la noche y sola?

-Yo…

¿Sería capaz de confiar en un completo extraño? ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿Acaso importaba? Nerviosamente Rose comenzó a jugar con sus propios dedos retorciéndolos sin cesar. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente y sintió como un pequeño rubor adornaba sus blanquecinas mejillas.

-Tuve problemas con madre

-Ya veo…-contesto él difícilmente- No deberías de preocuparte, es normal tener problemas entre padres e hijos

-¿Tu tienes problemas con tus padres?

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo entre ellos durante varios minutos.

-No, mis padres murieron cuando yo era joven

-¡Oh discúlpame! Soy una indiscreta

-No debes de disculparte- dijo él- En todo caso, no sabías nada

-Bueno…- dijo volteando levente la cabeza para ver si podía observarlo- Esta bien

-Rose- dijo él de una manera muy potente y linda- Debo irme, es un poco tarde y... tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos

-Oh…-dijo ella un poco decepcionada- Esta bien, ¿Lo veré pronto?

-nos vemos señorita Dewitt, fue un placer

-EL placer fue mío Anthony- dijo con voz apagada y preguntándose mentalmente si volvería a verlo.

-Pronto nos veremos Rose, que pases buena noche

Entonces ella volteo y se puso a buscarlo en las sombras, fue increíble que el le respondiera a la pregunta mental que ella se había hecho... Fue como si… Le hubiera leído la mente.

Siendo totalmente honesta, no le importaba el aspecto de su "amigo" lo que le había fascinado fue la forma en que aquel misterioso joven le había hablado, contradiciéndola de nuevo en una pregunta mental en que toda la gente que viajaba en este barco era igual… ¿Acaso el chico en realidad leía las mentes? ¡Era algo absurdo! Se dijo a si misma, con un leve movimiento de cabeza alejo aquellas locas ideas que comenzaron a salir a flote y se dirigió a su camarote.

Al día siguiente la joven Rose, se dedico casi todo el día en buscar a aquel chico misterioso, pero nunca dio con él, ¿Acaso fue una alucinación de ella? Quizás si, quizás no; para verificarlo, esperaría a la misma hora en el mismo lugar a aquel joven para corroborar si en realidad sucedió o solo fue una alucinación propia. Y así fue, en realidad el chico existía, pero no le gustaba salir por las mañanas a dar la vuelta por la proa, prefería estar en compañía de la luna y las estrellas caminando solo – o casi solo- con sus propios pensamientos. Rose y aquel chico misterioso, comenzaron a entablar un tipo de amistad muy extraña, ella solo podía escucharlo más no verlo, mientras que é desde las sombras la podía ver, escuchar, oler, sentir y… saber sus pensamientos. Poco a poco Rose comenzó a alejarse de su circulo social, para pasar más tiempo con su amigo misterioso, no asistía las cenas que había en el barco, o a algunas fiestas, y su madre le reprochaba por ello, pero siendo honestos a Rose le valía un comino lo que pensase su madre.

Había pasado una semana tres días desde aquel misterioso encuentro entre ambos jóvenes, ninguno de los dos sentía atracción por el otro, solo un ligero… interés; pero no interés romántico, si no un interés más cultural. Aquel chico Anthony, sabía muchas cosas y hablaba muchos idiomas, las historias que aquel joven le narraba a rose, la tenían fascinada y eso hacía crecer el interés de ella por él.

-Dime rose- dijo el desde las sombras como ya era costumbre- ¿Me tienes miedo?

-No- contesto inmediatamente

-¿ni un poco?

-No Anthony- dijo divertida- ¿A que se debe esa pregunta?

-Curiosidad.

-¿Algún día podré conocerte?

-Pronto- contesto él- Debo irme Rose, como siempre fue un placer

-Hasta luego Anthony

Minutos después, ella se retiro a su camarote, pensando en que pronto vería a su amigo misterioso y por fin podría grabarse a fuego el rostro de aquel dueño de esa impresionante voz.

Al día siguiente, ella por la mañana conoció a un chico interesante, claro no más que su amigo misterioso, el nombre de aquel chico era Jack Dawson, un joven muy apuesto debía de aceptar, pero alguien que nunca alcanzaría la posición económica que tenía, aunque claro, eso a ella no le importaba… ¿Por qué estaba pensando esas cosas? Se la paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con aquel dulce joven que para su sorpresa era artista: dibujaba. Y vaya que tenía trabajos preciosos, quedo fascinada por la personalidad de aquel chico, sus bellos ojos azules, su cabello rubio y algo desordenado, quedo totalmente fascinada. Al caer el atardecer tuvo que despedirse de aquel joven, ya que tenía una cita con su amigo misterioso –claro esto no lo menciono- y le prometió que pronto lo vería.

Pero esta vez, quizás no podría cumplir con su promesa. Su madre había hecho compromiso con varia gente importante que viajaba en el barco y debía de asistir obligatoriamente a las cenas que su madre la había comprometido.

_"Precisamente cuando quizás conocería por fin a Anthony_" se dijo a si misma.

La velada, fue algo maravilloso para su madre, pero para Rose se le paso en un suspiro, no puso atención a todo lo que platicaban, ni a los halagos que los caballeros le hacían, solamente sonreía y asentía como una buena chica.

-Disculpe, regreso en un momento- dijo excusándose de la mesa

Ya no soportaba más ese ambiente al cual ella no pertenecía, y por lo tanto decidió abandonar aquel lugar. Con paso apresurado se dirigió al lugar donde se supone que encontraría a su amigo, pero al no ver a nadie se decepciono.

-Cuanto lo siento- susurro

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy Rose- dijo el chico

Entonces ella volteo y pudo observar a un joven sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraban cercas, camino despacio acercándose a la figura y quedando totalmente deslumbrada por aquel espécimen masculino

-¿Anthony?

-El mismo- sonrió de lado

¡Era mucho más bello de lo que ella imagino! Cabello corto, de un extraño color cobrizo y algo rebelde que lo hacía verse un poco sexy… Ojos dorados, profundos y expresivos, un rostro totalmente fino, pero masculino, un cuerpo delgado pero algo tonificado y una personalidad… Increíble.

-¿Tan feo estoy?- bromeo su amigo

-No, no, no- dijo apresurada y sonrojándose- Es solo que…

-Soy mucho más de lo que imaginaste- afirmo

-Si, exacto

-Lo imaginaba…

-Gracias Anthony

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el con curiosidad

-Por dejarme conocerte- contesto ella aun de pie

Entonces aquel chico de ojos extraños, se levanto y se acerco a ella, era mucho muy alto, más alto que el chico que había conocido aquella tarde, entonces el chico le sonrió y le invito a dar un paseo por la proa. Ambos caminaban en un cómodo silencio hasta que el hablo

-¿Te interesa el señor Dawson?

Ella al escuchar la pregunta se sonrojo furiosamente y solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza

-No debes de apenarte Rose- dijo con tono tranquilizador- si aquel chico te interesa más de lo que crees deberías de darle una oportunidad

-Pero…

-Si tu madre se niega, aun así deberías de intentarlo

-¿Sabes Anthony?

-Dime Rose- contesto él

-Pareciera que me lees la mente, sabes exactamente lo que debes de responder a mis preguntas

-Es una…cualidad- dijo sonriendo

-Vaya que te funciona Anthony

Siguieron con su paseo platicando de todo y nada a la vez, Rose por fin pudo comprobar que, en este barco no todas las personas a bordo eran como ella creía, ya había conocido a dos distintas: Su amigo Anthony y Jack. Despues de un largo paseo y de intensas platicas, Anthony la acompaño al reloj central de aquel barco y ahí se despidieron.

-Fue un gusto conocerte por Fin- dijo ella

-El placer fue mio Rose, por haberme aceptado

Ella confundida le sonrió.

-¿Nos veremos otro día?

-Quizás…-contesto él

-Hasta Luego Anthony

-Hasta luego Rose

Entonces Rose comenzó a caminar por los escalones para dirigirse a su camarote cuando la voz profunda, aterciopelada y suave de aquel chico la llamo.

-¿Rose?

-Dime Anthony- contesto dando media vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

-Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen

- Rose Dewitt Bukater

Y con una enorme sonrisa sincera ambos se despidieron.

* * *

><p><em>¡Mi Primer Crosgover!<em>

_(o como se escriba xD)_

_¿que les parecio? *O*_

_espero que haya sido de su agrado :D_

_bueno, ya saben dejen sus opiniones_

_plasmadas en un lindo review :3_

_Andyy'_


End file.
